Leeze
Description Leeze is a npc found on a cliff in the Almerie Plains. She is skilled at making potions with special herbs found during quests she give. She can also do alchemy, once the player completes the Keeping the Plain Safe and Leeze's Medicine 5. Leeze will also give the player some useful items every time he/she levels up by 5 (i.e at levels 5/10/15/20...). Some special levels will also give special rewards Location Almerie Plains Quests Level Up Rewards #Level 5: Medelita (3) + Spirita (3) #Level 10: Medelita (5) + Spirita (5) #Level 15: Ex-Medelita (3) + Ex-Spirita (3) #Level 20: Ex-Medelita (5) + Ex-Spirita (5) #Level 25: Gain Gold S (3) + Smelling Salts (3) + 50,000Z #Level 30: Remedy (3) #Level 35: Styx Peach (3) #Level 40: Locus Ticket (3) #Level 45: Gain Gold M (3) #Level 50: Magna Medelita (3) + Magna Spirita (3) + 100,000Z #Level 55: Remedy (3) #Level 60: Knight Annex (1) #Level 65: Oblivion Book (1) + Gain Gold L (1) #Level 70: Hp Up Pill (1) + Mp Up Pill (1) #Level 75: Smoked Meat (3) + Lynx Weed + 150,000Z #Level 80: Locus Ticket (3) #Level 85: Beast Claw (3) + Beast Fang (2) + Beast Whisker (1) #Level 90: Nourish Nectar (1) + Magic Nectar (1) #Level 95: Panacea (3) + Smelling Salts (3) #Level 100: Attack Mint O (1) + M.Attack Mint O (1) + Coffee Bean (1) + 200000Z #Level 105: Locus Ticket (3) #Level 110: Raptor Feather (3) + Raptor Comb (2) + Raptor Beak (1) #Level 115: Deca-Medelita (3) + Deca-Spirita (3) #Level 120: Gain Gold L (3) #Level 125: Steel Shears (1) + Happy 100-Leaf (1) + Platinum Goddess (1) + 250000Z #Level 130: Locus Ticket (3) + Attack Mint (1) + M. Attack Mint (1) #Level 135: Fish Scale (3) + Dorsal Fin (2) + Fish Moss (1) #Level 140: Nourish Nectar (2) + Magic Nectar (2) #Level 145: Panacea (3) + Smelling Salts (3) #Level 150: Sealing Lock (1) + 300000Z #Level 155: Locus Ticket (3) #Level 160: Dragon Meat (3) + Dragon Spike (2) + Dragon Fang (1) #Level 165: Deca-Medelita (3) + Deca-Spirita (3) #Level 170: Gain Gold L (3) #Level 175: Master Drill (1) + 350000Z #Level 180: Locus Ticket (3) Alchemy Antidote Recipe : To cure poison *Pom Seed x 2 + 460Z *Antidote Pill (1-5) (90%) *Antidote Capsule (1-3) (5%) Antisleep Recipe : To cure sleep *Red Crystal S x 1, Goopy Drop x 1 + 410Z *Spicy herb (1-5) (90%) *Remedy (1) (5%) Antistone Recipe : To cure stoning *Topaz Ore x 2 + 480Z *Moonclear Sap (1-5) (90%) *Remedy (1) (5%) Clearmind Recipe : To cure confusion *Cara Seed x 1, Wet Rag x 1 + 440Z *Sweet Honey (1-5) (90%) *Remedy (1) (5%) Antidark Recipe : To cure blindness *Blue Crystal S x 1, Pom Seed x 1, Materials#Goopy Drop x 1 + 320Z *Unknown Flame (1-5) (90%) *Remedy (1) (5%) HP Up Recipe : To recover HP *Medelita x 3, Dirty Drop x 1 + 570Z *Action Bottle (1-3) (85%) *Mystic Bottle (1) (10%) *Smelling salts (1) (5%) MP Up Recipe : To recover MP *Spirita x 3, Blue Crystal S x 1 + 690Z *Spirit Bottle (1-3) (85%) *Mystic Bottle (1) (10%) *Smelling Salts (1) (5%) HP/MP Up Recipe : Upgrades pill effects *HP Pill x 3, MP Pill x 3 + 300Z *HP Remedy (1) (50%) *MP Remedy (1) (50%) Phys. Up Recipe : Upgrades pill effects *Attack Pill x 3, Defense Pill x 3 + 500Z *Attack Remedy (1) (50%) *Defense Remedy (1) (50%) Mag. Up Recipe : Upgrades pill effects *M.Attack Pill x 3, M.Defense Pill x 3 + 500Z *M.Attack Remedy (1) (50%) *M.Defense Remedy (1) (50%) HP Up + Recipe : To recover HP *Attack Remedy x 2, Defense Remedy x 2 + 850Z *Nourish Remedy (1) (75%) *Nourish Nectar (1) (20%) *Styx Peach (1) (5%) MP Up + Recipe : To recover MP *M.Attack Remedy x 2, M.Defense Remedy x 2 + 850Z *Magic Remedy (1) (75%) *Magic Water (1) (20%) *Styx Peach (1) (5%) Category:NPC Category:Alchemy